Ultrasound is among the most widely used biomedical imaging modalities due to its superior spatiotemporal resolution, safety, cost and ease of use compared to other techniques.
In addition to visualizing anatomy and physiology, ultrasound can take advantage of contrast agents to more specifically image blood flow, discern the location of certain molecular targets, and resolve structures beyond its normal wavelength limit via super-localization.
Challenges remain for identifying and developing methods and biocompatible nanoscale contrast agents for ultrasound detection of a target site obtained with high sensitivity and resolution.